


Bangable

by tobeconspicuous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, M/M, Post-Canon, Professor Rafael Barba, Professor Trevor Langan, Suggestive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: “Langan is the dreamiest professor on campus, his voice sounds like silk, I picture him most nights as I,’” Rafael’s throat went dry as he scanned the rest of the comment. “Oh my.”“What?”“This girl is absolutely filthy.”





	Bangable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbaesparza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza/gifts).



> For my darling BB who's birthday is tomorrow, I hope this fulfils your desires.
> 
> Many thanks to keraunoscopia for the quick beta, any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> And to Astronaut_Milky, BarbaEsparza, ChameleonCircuit, & keraunoscopia for giving me some ideas for student feedback re their professor's
> 
> I do not own, only enjoy, and I hope you do to. Feedback is very much appreciated.

Forlini’s had always been Rafael’s second home, after a hard trial, a guilty verdict or he just wanted somewhere a bit livelier to complete his paperwork, the restaurant had always been his choice venue. Though he hadn’t visited much since he left the District Attorney’s office, this particular evening he was in a foul mood and the old restaurant called to him. 

After his lecture on Professional Responsibility, apparently the head of faculty had a sense of humour, he packed away his things and headed out of the hall. As he was leaving he had overheard two students gossiping, discussing the fact that they should have listened to the advice on ‘rate my professor dot com’. That Rafael was mean, old, and a complete waste of their time. 

He probably should have left then. Instead he treated himself to eavesdropping while a couple of twenty-five year olds tore his lectures, his looks, and his moral character to shreds. That is how he found himself, like a moth drawn to a flame, perched on a familiar barstool, glass of scotch in one hand, smartphone in the other, hoping to drink away the memories of that afternoon.

It looked as though Rafael would have to put those plans on hold. A familiar shadow had fallen over the papers in front of him, Rafael rolled his eyes before turning around to look at his visitor. As always Trevor Langan looked rather handsome in a simple dark grey suit and gold patterned tie.

As always Trevor greeted Rafael with a warm smile and a hand placed on his shoulder. “I thought I might find you-”

“What are you doing here?” Rafael interrupted, unwilling to hide the scowl on his face.

“Looking for you obviously,” Trevor chuckled before he released Rafael’s shoulder and slid himself onto the stool next to Rafael. “We were supposed to meet to discuss reading materials for next year.”

Rafael would have preferred to spend an evening alone, drinking to try and forget the students comments. Trevor presence interrupted these plans, now he would be forced to socialise when he clearly wasn’t ready to.

“Boring,” Rafael huffed as he watched Trevor wave the bartender over.

“But necessary.” Trevor hummed in agreement. He then ordered his drink, a glass of Tullamore Dew to Rafael’s disgust. “What happened?”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Rafael stated as innocently as possible while pocketing his phone.

Trevor though, was having none of that. “Why are you here?”

“Ahh,” Rafael hummed before taking a large gulp of his scotch.

Both men watched as Trevor’s whisky got delivered, the bartender interrupting their conversation with small talk and a smile. Once they had moved on Trevor took a sip before he pleaded. “Rafael-”

“I overheard two students discussing me,” the professor scowled before he downed the rest of his scotch and quickly waved at the bartender to order another, a twenty dollar note in hand.

A frown formed on Trevor’s face as they watched the bartender pocket Rafael’s cash and immediately pour the requested glass of scotch. “It wasn’t good?”

“What do you think?” Rafael scowled.

The taller man shook his head and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“So I decided to lookup myself on Rate My Professor-”

“You didn’t,” Trevor chuckled.

“-and not many people have said flattering things,” Rafael huffed before taking another loving sip of his drink.

Trevor took a deep breath and a moment to think before he responded. “You do know that website is heavily subjective.”

“I know I can be harsh,” Rafael ignored his colleague. “I just thought I had a good rapport with my students.”

“You’re a good professor-”

Rafael rolled his eyes before reaching into his pocket and removing his phone. He brandished it in Trevor’s face before unlocking it and locating the last comment he had found on the aforementioned website.

“‘ _ Professor Barba is one of the harshest graders, expect C’s’ _ ,” Rafael read, his voice high and his tone condescending.

“Could be worse-”

“‘ _ Must spend more time getting dressed in the morning than preparing for lectures _ ’, ‘ _ Would be a great teacher if he didn’t talk down to his students’, _ ” Rafael continued dramatically, his voice became increasingly agitated as he read the criticism. “‘ _ Approach with caution, leaves terrified students in his wake _ ’, or ‘‘ _ not worth the time or effort _ ’. Look, this one just says ‘ _ run _ ’.”

“So some are a little negative,” Trevor brushed him off. “It could be worse.”

“Coming from the ‘ _ dreamiest professor on campus _ ’,” Rafael scoffed as he finished his scotch and tried to flag the bartender for another. He scowled when he noticed the young man flirting with an attractive paralegal at the other end of the bar, he pulled out another note and placed it on the bar to try and grab his attention.

Trevor’s eyes went wide. “It does not say that.”

“ _ Langan is the dreamiest professor on campus, his voice sounds like silk, I picture him most nights as I,’ _ ” Rafael’s throat went dry as he scanned the rest of the comment. “Oh my.”

“What?”

“This girl is absolutely filthy,” Rafael muttered, he only paused to take a sip from his scotch after it was placed in front of him.

“I’m sure it’s fine-”

“Seriously,” Rafael kept pouring through comment after comment. “These are  _ all _ absolutely filthy.”

“How much have you had to drink?” Trevor questioned, taking a sip of his own drink

Rafael took another gulp of his scotch. “Clearly not nearly enough to be reading these.”

“I’m sure they’re not that bad,” Rafael could tell his colleague was getting curious.

“‘ _ He looks sweet and he’s always so kind and gentle, you know he’d be rough _ ’,” Rafael read aloud. “‘ _ I want him to tie me up and fuck me blind’ _ , ‘ _ I wanna run my tongue across his chest and then over each individual ab _ ,’” Rafael himself had enjoyed imagining that scenario when sitting in his office marking some of his students paperwork. “‘ _ After seeing his team softball pic all I can do is stare and think of sitting under his desk and letting him choke me with his cock _ ,’” yet another fantasy the professor shared with these students. “‘ _ Daddy needs to make me beg _ ’ _. _ ”

The last comment made Trevor choke into his scotch, his eyes bulged wide in terror. “You’re joking right.” Rafael showed his phone to Trevor who quickly scanned the screen before he slumped a little and sighed. “I’m honestly not sure what to think.”

“Be flattered,” Rafael shrugged. “No one is writing this stuff about me.”

“I am almost certain they are,” a smirk played at Trevor’s mouth, he pulled out his phone

“You won't find anything,” Rafael mumbled as he finished his scotch. “I’m just an asshole.”

"‘ _If I didn't already have an A in the class, I'd definitely be willing to work something out with him’._ ” Trevor smirked, his voice triumphant as he read from his phone. " _'I'm sure he's a great professor but I honestly couldn't say since I spend the entire class imagining him fucking me against the blackboard.'_ "

“I see,” Rafael fought to keep his face neutral, though he felt a satisfied blush creep up his neck.

Trevor’s laugh was warm. “You should know by now not to underestimate the students.”

“At least mine appear to be coherent comparatively,” Rafael teased, he watched Trevor finish off his own drink.

His colleague just smirked. “That’s because they spend too much time concentrating.”

“Not according to the person who pictures me banging them against the blackboard,” a matching smirk appeared on Rafael’s face.

Trevor cocked his head to the side. “Banging?”

“Don’t get too upset,” Rafael placated the man. “Your students also want to bang you.”

“Well I am quite ‘bangable’,” Trevor wiggles his brow.

Rafael just raised his brow. “You know I’ve always found you to be so.”

The smile that broke out across Trevor’s face made Rafael’s stomach flutter, he had always loved that smile and how warm it made him feel. Rafael watched Trevor call over the bartender and place enough cash on the table to settle both of their drink bills. Trevor then turned to Rafael, a hungry look on his face as green eyes met grey.

“Come on Rafael,” he growled. “Let’s go home.”

“Oh?” Rafael couldn’t help the smirk that appeared.

Trevor pulled the shorter man towards him. “I’ll show you exactly how bangable you are."

Rafael’s heart stuttered as his lover captured his mouth in a soft, but hungry kiss. Rafael couldn’t help but crawl his hands up broad shoulders, he rubbed them slightly before he moved them around the taller man’s back. Rafael caressed the back of Trevor’s neck gently before he wound his fingers through the soft, greying hair. 

Once they finally broke apart his heart was racing and his head was spinning, a little from the alcohol, but mostly from Trevor’s kiss. He allowed the taller man to practically drag him out of the restaurant. As they made their way home Rafael couldn’t help but relish the playful look in Trevor’s eye, he couldn’t wait to get home.


End file.
